At the Wedding
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Rosalie and Dewey are getting married near graduation time for the School of Rock kids. Summer has done everything she set out to do, but her love story with Freddy has hit roadblock after roadblock. She decides Zack is the cause of all her problems... and it takes some special motivation to confront him about it.


**Note** : _A future fic.  
_

 _I do really need to stop writing this pairing. But it's so very cute. ;)_

 _I have an idea for a Tomika/Freddy one too. I might be inspired._

_0_0_0_0_

 **At the Wedding.**

It was finally the day. The wedding of Dewey Finn and Rosalie Mullins.

Everyone had been so hyped, and so happy for their teacher and principal. And it was a great way to end their journey at Horace Green, being their final year of school.

For Summer, it had been a tumultuous time, being part of the band and now it was coming to a close. She'd done everything she'd set out to do with songwriting, managing the band, managing to maintain straight As and finally Freddy...

The Freddy thing had been a disaster from day one. It seemed the more that Summer pursued him, the more things that went wrong and stood in the way of 'true love'. Finally, when she did confess to him, and went on a couple of dates it got worse and worse. It was like the universe didn't want them to be together.

Finally when Freddy said that they 'shouldn't try to force things' and should not go out 'for the sake of the band', Summer didn't blame him. How could she? The dates had ended up having them huddled in a bus shelter while a storm passed, and getting his hair half-shaved off. One disaster after another.

Clearly the Fremmer dream wasn't meant to be.

Summer found it easier to find a scapegoat for the whole thing and found no better one than Zack Kwan. Zack had always gotten in the way one way or another of her dream relationship with Freddy. From hijacking her plans to share a locker with Freddy (which ended up giving Freddy his first girlfriend) to making her sick during prom (at least Zack ended up wearing her vomit by the end of the night for that one)... and then there was her first kiss...

And now that the dream of her perfect moments with Freddy were ruined, and Freddy seemed hesitant about giving it another try with her again, Summer tried to be bright and happy and get on with life. Which would have been easier if Zack wasn't always around, being himself and generally irritating her when he reminded her of what should have been.

The wedding was awesome. Just the taste of sweet (that was Rosalie's touch) and hard rock (obviously Mr Finn). There were several bands that wanted to pay their homage at the wedding, but School of Rock was center-stage.

Everyone went crazy and the energy level was off the charts, the rest of the band spent the night dancing and partying and having fun. Summer did for a little while but then something soured. And every time she looked over at Zack, it just bugged her all the more.

He was so painfully oblivious too. Like he didn't know how he messed up her life, ruining one chance with the love of her life to the next.

It wasn't until things started winding down, and Summer had sat at one of the tables downing her beverages, that she got the courage to say something.

"Hey, you!"

"Are you alright Summer?" Zack was looking at her weirdly, but she wasn't the problem - he was! It was all his fault.

"I have bones to pick with you."

Zack's eyes were darting around, no doubt looking for someone to save him. Summer chuckled in her mind (or was it out loud?) Well no one can save you now, sucker!

"Look, I know you're mad about using your photograph for my catalogue. I just needed something quickly... and your photograph was right there on my desktop. It was as if it was fate. But on the plus side - you're gonna be famous. Well, more famous."

Summer reeled for a moment, very confused. "What?"

"Oh, uh. Never mind. You didn't hear anything from me. That girl just bears a striking resemblance to you, but she's so not you. So legally, I'm in the clear."

"You ruin everything!" Summer finally wailed.

"I... huh?"

"Like at the start, you always just happened to be there instead when it should have been Freddy." Summer was ready to let loose on him. "My first fake boyfriend, my first locker sharer, my collage I made for him, my first kiss... and you completely ruined prom!" Summer was glaring in anger now, and other people were crowding around. "I hate you!"

"What do I do?" whispered Zack, and Summer realized he was addressing Mr Finn and not her.

"Whoa, it looks like somebody got into my special juice that was so not meant for underage peeps." Mr Finn laughed nervously and clamped Summer on the shoulder.

"Your special what?" Summer had to know. She didn't think she'd drunk anything weird and the thought really concerned her... for a second.

"Never you mind." replied Mr Finn. Then he was over by Zack again. "Listen, just get her to dance for a while, then she drifts off to sleep on your shoulder and I guarantee she won't remember any of this tomorrow. Sleeping it off ALWAYS works."

"Great."

Zack turned back to Summer, in desperation. "Ugh, so... sorry for prom, and the catalogue and you know, all the other things. Let's dance. I think we should dance."

"You think you're getting off so easy... because I still don't like you... and I still think Freddy's pretty. Don't you think Freddy's pretty?"

"Um. No."

Zack held his hand out to her and she took it and pretty much fell into him. She breathed in his scent. "I like the way you smell," she murmured and rested her head against his shoulder.

"So you believe in fate, right? Like all of this." Things started to click for her, with this muddled state of mind.

"I guess?"

"Like how no matter how many times I tried to make things turn out with Freddy it was always you. I'd try to rig things so I'd get paired with Freddy in assignments and then no matter what I did, I'd always get stuck with you."

"You got Tomika a bunch of times too."

"So not the point, Zack. Or when I set up that romantic picnic and then who ended up walking in and helping himself to the special little sandwiches I made?"

"Um, me?"

"Yes, you! And the kiss... don't get me started on the kiss..."

Zack rocked her around the dance floor, not speaking. Provoking any more anger at this point probably wasn't wise.

"I bet the dates were your fault as well. The fact that they went so wrong. You did it on purpose."

"How could I have possibly done that? You're not thinking clearly."

"I don't know, but I bet you did do it. You just don't want to see me succeed in love."

"Believe me, I'm not trying to stop you succeeding in love."

"So which is it? Either you're a complete jerk who wants to ruin my life, or it's fate."

"I guess it's the second one."

"It is?"

"Well it's not the first one!"

"So I was never meant to be with him..." Zack was looking at Summer intently while she had this revelation, it unnerved her but she pushed through it. And it hit her, like something hard. Like a shoe or something. "It's you."

"What's me? You can't mean-"

"It makes perfect sense. You're not a life ruiner. You're it. Not Freddy. It was never supposed to be Freddy."

"And you've had too much special juice."

"Ha ha. I'm serious Zack."

"So am I."

"It's fate. All these things just continually go wrong and then I end up in this same place again, dancing with you and not with the guy that I think I'm supposed to be with."

"I think we can thank the juice for that too."

"Ask me out."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm completely serious. If I'm wrong and I'm cursed to have a terrible love life for all eternity then the universe will correct itself and our date will go horribly."

"That's probably what will happen."

Summer glared her angry glare at him. It was so like him to dismiss all her rantings to lunacy. "But what if it doesn't? What if it really is fate? We can't keep fighting fate forever."

"I'm cool with fighting fate. Keeping things the way they are. I like my comfort levels not being stretched."

"Ask me out."

Zack sighed. "Fine. Summer Hathaway, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me when you are completely sober just to prove your ridiculous theory wrong?"

"I'd be happy to. Thanks for asking."

"Feeling sleepy yet?"

Summer ignored him. "Do you like me Zack?"

"Hooo no. I just asked you out. I'm not answering that question when it could blow up in my face."

"Does Freddy like me?"

"I don't know Summer. Freddy has said you're pretty cool before but he has not divulged to me whether or not he thinks about you before he goes to sleep at night."

"I hope I'm right," she said finally pawing at his shoulder. Zack moved instinctively. "Even though you were never a good fake boyfriend."

"I was a great fake boyfriend. We took selfies!"

"Mmm." Summer wasn't listening now, she was snuggling into Zack's shoulder.

Zack was flabbergasted. Mr Finn's advice actually worked. Summer was falling asleep. He brushed some hair away from her face. She was as pretty as ever, and as clueless as ever.

Zack didn't know what went on between her and Freddy but Freddy had seemed to be doubting whether it was worth risking it with her. To Zack, Summer was worth any risk... well, most risks.

Now the risk level of her remembering any of this seemed low, Zack whispered, "I like you... for soooo long now, you have no idea."

Summer smiled in her sleep. "I like you too Zack."

He froze. "Let's get you to bed." He coughed awkwardly. "Alone. To bed alone, without me... because of the party and all that."

He picked her up, with a bit of a struggle and left the party. He was in so deep... but he could see what Freddy was talking about. For the sake of the band, dating Summer would be a terrible idea.

Thankfully it was unlikely she'd remember any of this in the morning.

_0_0_0_0_


End file.
